The present invention relates to a mechanical counting apparatus for coin-counting machines, token-counting machines and similar disc-counting machines by which during the counting procedure the coins are transported through a star-shaped indexing wheel.
It is known to provide coin-counting machines with a delivery track in which individual coins are moved sequentially one behind the other into and through an indexing star-wheel so that each individual coin is received within a tooth of the star wheel causing it to rotate in direct relationship to the passage of coins and to thereby trip or activate an adding register, in which the number of indexes can be recorded.
When, however, the known counting machines are arranged to operate in combination with an automatic packing machine, in which the coins are packed in rolls or bags, then it is necessary, above all else, to space the flow of coins at predetermined intervals, so that after each cycle in which a predetermined number of coins required for a roll or a container have been counted, the further transport of coins can be interrupted to allow the completion of packaging. Thereafter the flow of coins must be restarted for the next cycle. Apparatus has been disclosed in German Patent publication DT-PS 876,174, which, in combination with an adjustable register, is capable of stopping the transport of coins after a given count or number of coins has been reached. This apparatus operates, however, under a high mechanical effort with a multiplicity of ratchets, pawls, spring tongues or levers, switch arms and cog wheels. The apparatus is consequently so complicated that the mechanism breaks down after only a very short time. It is furthermore comparatively difficult to maintain.
With the general development of electronic switching and control elements there has also been developed electronic control means for coin counting machines which seeks to reduce the use of complicated mechanical devices. As a result, the cutoff impulse by which the flow of coins may be brought to a stop, after reaching a given count, as with an adder-register, is obtained over a preprogrammed digital circuit of an electronic computer. Such electronic control devices, for coin counting machines, when measured by their combined cost in comparison to other available mechanical apparatus, are too expensive, since they are not operative over normal line voltage but must instead be provided with complex electrical apparatus, interposed between the line voltage and the control apparatus, for reducing the voltage and/or for rectifying voltage. A more significant disadvantage, however lies in the inability to install machines, which are so equipped, in countries having a low level of technology since even a little disturbance in the electronic control system can drive the machine to a break down and because no correspondingly trained personnel exist for the quick repair and maintenance.
In the known coin-counting machines a further difficult problem exists, mainly, in the need to always reset the mechanism in an exact position corresponding to the initial starting position for each cycle (Null position) so that a subsequent counting cycle can begin. For example, it is necessary to reset the machine after each interruption in the operation of the machine, after the consumption of the coin stock, after correction of disturbances caused by counterfeit coins or upon the daily start-up of operation. In order to obtain this exact initial starting position it is necessary, in the known mechanical apparatus to manually bring the indexing star-wheel to a given or marked Null position, or, in the known electronic apparatus to provide expensive supplementary switching elements, resulting in more costly and more complicated equipment.
Accordingly, it is object of the present invention to provide a simple more functional mechanical counting apparatus having a greater efficiency and assurance of operation and which is easy to maintain. In addition it is an object of the present invention to provide a coin counting machine in which the Null positioning is automatically obtained and by which the disadvantages of the known apparatus are avoided.
The foregoing objects together with other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following disclosure.